Bad Day Between Dimensions
by t3h maniac
Summary: You know you're having a bad day when its raining, you have no survival gear and an interdimensional portal warps you into a war in which you have to pick sides. Pre FFVII featuring Gilgamesh.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Day Between Dimensions**

**Summary: You know your having a bad day when its raining, you left all your survival kit at home and your inter-dimensional portal warps you into a war and forced to join in. It doesn't help if you're not human either.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Nomura except for Gilgamesh who belongs to Amano (I think). All locations go with SE.**

**---**

_I have many names as I have travelled across many different worlds. In one I am known as a GF, another I am deemed an Esper. In one particular I am dubbed the ancient man of mystery._

_But I'm none of those. My name is Gilgamesh and I am the universe's bitch._

_Let me try and explain this a bit better._

_Every time I try and do something monumental, history changing, or even just noticeably excellent, the universe decides to say "How about no, bitch." and then kicks me in the shin. Seriously, I try to get just _one _legendary weapon. Just Excalibur, nothing too special. Its not like I'm going around calling it 'Ultima weapon' or something like that. But no. Every freaking time I end up using this damn cheap forgery. I mean, I've been to Ipsen's castle so I know under the right circumstances it can just own people but most of the time its complete and utter bull-shit!_

_Even the name's crap! I mean Excalipoor. Yeah, you heard me. Excalipoor. Poor, its in the freaking name. Even when I have both that and Excalibur, half of the time I use this piece of junk and it does nothing._

_How am I supposed to beat the hell out of ultimate evils when the girl in the yellow skirt and nun chucks wants me to? God she was annoying. Anyway, I recently found another weak point between dimensions. Perfect for getting out of this 'Alleyway Jack' character. Just one more step and…_

The world became a blur for the four armed man as he activated a stone. The winding pathways of Alexandria disappeared and was replaced by the sea of green that normally greeted him whenever he first made a jump between worlds. It was said that this was the life blood of the planet, and it exists in all worlds. He didn't know about the life blood thing but it was definitely in every world. Followed by the chilling darkness of the void, where space and time do not truly exist.

It always gave Gilgamesh the creeps every time he tried jumping between worlds. Regardless of whether it was for exploration or to get away when he started to fade out of existence, he always became whole again here. It was a nice touch but regeneration always kind of freaked him out. It wasn't like a cure spell, it was much slower.

Gilgamesh saw at the edge of his vision another horizon of green, another world and without any signs of distortion by him, but there was definitely something off with that world. But to him he didn't matter. A disturbance to the world not made by him meant some legend was coming true. And that meant a big payoff if played correctly.

He entered the green light and felt his physical form preparing for landing

---

_Ugh, where in the name of Odin am I? A wasteland? Oh thanks a lot dimensional rifts thanks a bunch. You take me from a quiet area of the multiverse and dump me in a god-forsaken dead-zone?_

_Could this day get any worse?_

"Freeze!" The sound of a gun being readied and then pointed at his head filled the air.

_Damn it._

_---_

**So what did you think for an opener, I would give more detail into his background but that would spoil the other final fantasies.**


	2. new friends and enemies mostly enemies

**Making New Friends And Enemies**

**I'm updating randomly at the moment, there is no method to my madness. Inspiration comes and goes so I may not update a fic for months or update one really quickly. Anyway the long awaited second chapter is here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, I wish I owned some aspects of it but I don't**

**Random fact: Did you know that the game Gilgamesh originated in was the same one that Nomura started to work on for Square? FFV for the win it seems.**

_

* * *

_

I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life

"Hey, keep moving prisoner." A man in a black uniform said, poking Gilgamesh in the back.

_Okay, I get your point, no need to ram it up my ass. Seriously how badly could things have gone for me on first entering a new world, usually I have to actually _do _something before people with sharp objects come looking for me. And even then it takes a few months at the maximum._

_But no, I wake up in the dirt, in the rain and now I have one person behind me with a bayonet almost in my back. it's a good thing they can only see two of my arms. As a general rule if the first people you see are of two different species, they're not going to be as freaked out as much by me with 4 arms showing, if they're practacly the same person only with a slight difference ion height, best not to risk freaking them out. Especially if they have weapons._

"So what was this guy doing here?" One of the grunts/cadets/patrolmen asked the other who was leading them to what Gilgamesh thought was either a prison or a temporary base made out of tents or something.

"I don't know, all I know was suddenly there was this flash of light followed by a greenish-purple orb. Possibly a gravity spell."

"If it is they must have tried to manipulate the fountain or produce it on a mass scale."

"Either way this is not good news."

"But he was discovered on his own, a possible backfire?"

"Prehaps, we should get him to base as soon as possible."

"…"

"…"

"So…"

"What?"

"Did you see that girl back in the town?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd hit that."

_They say I have a gift for languages, no matter where I am in the worlds (yes that is supposed to be plural) they always all sound the same to me. Its both a blessing and a curse. A blessing when locals think they're speaking a local tongue and that I can't understand them. Its good for getting vital information about a place. However it's a curse in that I can't turn it off. So I also get a load of drivel about how madly in love one person is with another person but can't be asked to move and tell her/him/it that even though said lover is about 100 feet away and is not currently surrounded by giggling friends or a lover. It can be downright irritating sometimes._

What Gilgamesh did not expect, was to be lead back to a fairly large city, surrounded by military outpostsbut generally held a sort of rustic feel to the place, the way the roofs sloped into ornate curves, the fact that most of the houses were made from wood.

_Where in the name of the multiverse am I? And what's with this kid?_

Staring up at the red clothed, multi armed man was a little girl. She couldn't have been much older than 7 years old. She seemed out of place with all the soldiers running around

"Beat it kid. I'm not in the mood." His comment was reprimanded by a sharp spike prodding one of his lower cheeks a bit to forcefully.

"How dare you speak to Princess Yuffie Kisiragi prisoner. Your highness, I am sorry that this man had offended you." The guard said bowing a sign of respect. The child's inquisitive glare turned to that of menace complete with the 'I know how to make your life a living hell' smile on her face.

_Hmm… warp to gallows in a record time. Woot. _Gilgamesh repeated sarcastically in his head. _Oh well, in for a penny, in for a pound._

"So if she's the heir to this country or something why is she walking around when there's the chance of getting an arrow in her eye?" Yuffie scoffed at this remark.

"Ha! Like anyone would stand a chance against my awesome ninja skills!"

"Word of advice kid, ninja's don't wear clothes with moogles on." Gilgamesh retorted back, his short lived sense of self satisfaction ended with a whack on the head from a butt of a rifle.

"Silence prisoner! My lady you need not waste words on scum such as this, its is a humble suggestion that you might return to the pagoda. His highness must be worried sick."

"Tch, fine." She skipped along the path towards a large, 5 story tower in the middle of the city.

"You sure its safe letting her go on her own like that? Shouldn't you be protecting her and leaving little old me in some cell?" _Which I can easily break out of due to the fact 4 arms makes reaching for keys or something to use as a lock pick easy. _Gilgamesh added mentally.

"Silence!" One of the guards shouted.

_Just how many times am I going to get hit with a rifle today?_

**

* * *

**

Yes this fic exists! Shock stun horror. Review as well for the outside chance that this train of thought continues.


End file.
